


Mirror Image

by Zady



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zady/pseuds/Zady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath decides to test how well Levi truly knows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

It was time.

Cath finally believed Levi knew her well enough by now. And besides, she wanted a haircut.

Wren held the scissors in her hand, poised carefully over Cath’s long hair.

“Are you sure about this?”

Cath nodded. If she didn’t like it, her hair would grow back. But she knew from looking at Wren that the hairstyle would look awesome on her.

Cath had told Wren her plan, weeks ago when Levi told her he wanted Cath for _her_ not what she looked like. She decided to put that theory to the test.

The twins had gone out shopping; finding identical clothes that made them look _hot_. (Wren had picked them out of course.) Wren had done Cath’s makeup the same as hers, it wasn’t even hard for her to do Cath’s eyeliner, she knew Cath’s face as well as her own.

Wren placed a finger under Cath’s chin and tilted her head up gently, aiming to get the best angle to cut her hair. “Not about the hair, silly.”

Cath knew what Wren was silently asking; what would happen if her plan went awry? “I’m sure. I can deal with whatever happens.”

While Wren was cutting her hair, Cath texted Levi. _Want to study together? My room?_

There was an almost immediate response. _Sure ;)_

Cath grinned stupidly at her phone.

“You have so got it bad,” Wren remarked from behind her. Cath looked up at her twin but she was smiling. Wren was happy that Cath was happy.

The scissors closed, Cath’s hair was done. Cath turned to Wren. Cath blinked. A second later Wren blinked back. It felt like looking into a slightly delayed mirror.

“I’ve missed this. Remember when we used to deliberately try to confuse people?”

“Isn't that what we’re doing?” Wren pointed out.

“True. But this is different.”

_How?_ Wren was about to ask when Reagan burst into the room. She turned to Cath. “Oh hey Wren.” She moved to her bed to get a book before pausing. “Wren,” she said slowly, “why are there two of you?”

Over at her desk Cath burst out laughing. “I’m Cath. The other one’s Wren.”

Reagan groaned. “Oh dear God. And just when I was starting to tell you two apart as well. I give up!” With that she marched out of the room.

Just as Cath was fluffing out her newly cropped hair there was a knock on the door. “Quick,” she said in a panic. “Places.”

Wren rushed to sit crossed legged on her bed while Wren relined in the chair at her desk. Cath counted down on her fingers. _Three, two, one…_  “Come in,” they said in unison.

Levi entered. He caught sight of Wren sitting at the desk and smiled a dazzling smile at her. “Oh hey Wren. Where’s-“ he broke off, taking in the sight of Cath sitting on the bed. His eyes widened and his smile faltered slightly. “-Cath?”

Together, the twins said, “I’m Cath.”

“Woah. There’s been a glitch in the matrix. I’ve fallen through the rabbit hole into wonderland. It’s like de ja vu… twice.”

Cath had to struggle not to grin at the brief lost boy expression that flickered over his face.

“So you’re both Cath?”

Cath and Wren nodded. Understanding crossed his face. “Ah, I get it now. I have to choose which one of you is Cath.”

The twins smiled. Inside of her, Cath’s heart was beating a tattoo on her chest. She didn’t want to give away the façade but at the same time didn’t want Levi to pick Wren. Despite what she’d told her sister, Cath didn’t know what she’d do if Levi didn’t pick her.

Levi beckoned to both of them. In sync, they stood up and faced him.

“Eenie, meenie, miney, mo!’ He said pointing between them.

Cath’s expression was horrified, and she was sure Wren’s face mirrored hers (despite not having been scripted.) Levi was just going to _guess!?_

His finger landed on Wren. “Hmm,” he said slowly, stroking his chin and running his other hand through his hair.

Cath was shocked and horrified. She was about to interrupt the pair, to shout ‘it’s actually me’ to Levi and drop the whole pretence. But she didn’t.

Slowly Levi got closer to Wren. She held her ground. As Levi approached, the twins turned their head to face each other. This gave Levi a brief opportunity. He wrapped his hand in the girl’s hair and kissed her passionately. She melted briefly, before coming to her senses. She slapped Levi.

He broke away, astonished. He clasped a cool hand to his smarting cheek. “Cath?” he asked. “What did you do that for?”

“What if it was Wren you kissed?”

“But it wasn’t. It was _you._ ”

Cath sucked in a deep breath. “But how did you know. I was certain you were going to choose Wren, but then at the last minute-“

Levi placed a hand on her cheek. “I know you. I knew it was you.”

“But-“

“No. Listen. I knew it was you because I know you better than anyone. Including your twin sister. Perhaps better than you even know yourself.”

Cath knew it was a cheesy thing to say, but she didn’t care. Levi wanted her for her! And he could tell her apart from Wren. She kissed him, clinging to his shoulders as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

Distantly Cath heard the door shut, Wren had slipped out.

Levi delicately held one of Cath’s now shortened locks between his fingers. “New hairstyle?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I hadn’t noticed.”

Cath laughed. “I love you.”

 

 


End file.
